Counting Sheep
by Reclusive Owl
Summary: A little girl has trouble counting sheep... Warning: randomness...


Counting Sheep

Disclaimer: I formally state that I do not own transformers. (It's sad. I know.)

_LINE BREAK_

The little girl smiled sleepily up at her mom who had just finished tucking her into bed. The brown-haired woman smiled back and bent down to softly kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Good night, my little one," she whispered.

"Mommy, I'm not tired…" the little girl mumbled. The woman smiled again, her eyes crinkling slightly at the edges.

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" the woman suggested in a soft voice, amused with the little one's protest.

"M'kay…" the girl agreed sleepily.

As the mother left, she began to count in her head. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep with armor plating… _wait, that can't be right…_ the little girl thought sluggishly.

She shook her head and started again. One sheep, two robo-sheep, three- _hold it!_ She thought firmly. The sheep in her mind obediently froze mid-jump. The little girl examined the second sheep that had jumped over her imaginary fence. It blinked at her with light blue eyes, the imagined sunlight of the field in her mind gleaming off metal plating that adorned its flanks.

_"You're not supposed t' be here. Who're you?" _she thought to the strange metal sheep.

_"Baaaa."_ The imaginary robo-sheep replied. It trotted out of the frozen line of sheep and started back to the fence it had come over. The little girl followed it, realizing how enormous the fence was as they drew closer to it.

_I wonder how all the ordinary sheep got over the fence… _she wondered.

Nearing the now giant fence, the little girl followed the robo-sheep underneath and to the other side. As they crossed over, the little girl was startled to see a giant robot standing in the middle of a herd of normal sheep with a broken catapult next to them.

_"Who're you?"_ she asked the white, green, and red robot.

_"What?!"_ the robot seemed startled as it turned around, and the little girl giggled slightly as she saw the fin-thingies on the side of his head flash different colors.

_"I asked who're you?"_ she said somewhat louder to the robot.

_"Oh. Well, um, my designation's Wheeljack! And you are?"_ the robot, Wheeljack, asked back, his fins still flashing with every word.

The little girl giggled again.

_"That's a funny name. Whatcha doin'?" _she asked, completely ignoring his question.

_"Uh- actually, I was looking for him,"_ Wheeljack said, pointing at the robo-sheep, who was now milling around with the herd of normal looking sheep.

_"Oh, okay. But whatcha doin' with my sheep?"_ the little girl asked.

_"Um, well, I had been experimenting in my lab with a new do-dad I had created—was trying to make a portable transporter—when it exploded—and I swear I had done nothing wrong this time!—and I ended up here, with this herd of organics—what did you call them?—sheep. The device somehow fused to one of them and I've been looking for it so I could go back home—and hopefully not get slagged by Ratchet…" _the big robot trailed off uneasily.

_"Well, why didn't you just go over the fence?"_ the little girl asked.

_"I tried, but the sheep here stopped me. Apparently, they also needed to get to the other side, but instead of going under it, they had to jump over, and as you can see, their device to do such a thing is nonfunctional…" _he pointed to the broken catapult. _"… so I've been kind of- throwing- them over…"_

The little girl blinked up at the huge robot.

_"Why didn't you just fix it?"_ she asked. _"S'not like it's really that broken, the top part just sorta fell off."_

She pointed at the top of the catapult. The robot blinked down at her and then looked more closely at the catapult.

_"Hmm… huh, I guess you're right,"_ he said, walking over to the machine. Picking up the top of it, he set it carefully down onto the base.

_"See? 's all fixed!"_ the little girl smiled up at him.

_"Uh-"_ before he could continue, an impatient 'baa' sounded at his pedes. Looking down, Wheeljack picked up the robo-sheep. A sudden blue light engulfed the two and the little girl blinked. When her eyes opened back up, the two were gone.

"Time to get up!"

The sudden shout in her ears had the little girl gasping awake, her big sister smirking down at her.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" her sister said sweetly.

"Hey, sis?" the little girl asked, eyes wide.

"Hmm?" her sister looked back at her from the door frame of the little girl's room.

"Remind me never to have cookies before bed."

_LINE BREAK_

A/N: I was innocently trying to go to sleep, being good and counting my sheep as they jumped over that fence, when all of a sudden I see Wheeljack in my mind throwing said sheep over said fence. My muse latched onto the idea and kicked my sorry aft out of bed to go write this… Reviewers get sheep-shaped energon cookies!


End file.
